Goodbye, Captain - Short
by EmiEmi96
Summary: (Contains Character Death) Rangiku was searching for lost Captain who had mysteriously disappeared, however there was one thing she hoped never happened...
1. Good bye, Captain

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Rangiku wandered around the small town of Karakura whilst searching for the Captain of squad ten - her Captain. The young Captain who had been missing for several days with no hope of finding him. His spiritual pressure had completely vanished and no-one could find him. Even though there had been few search parties that even bothered to look.<p>

Most of the Soul Reapers had been driven crazy about the winter war and the loss of Captain Hitsugaya who had last been seen five days go. Everyone was rebuilding which made it extremely hard to send out any search parties to find the short, white-haired Captain - especially since there had been heavy casualties and deaths.

Everywhere she looked appeared peaceful like as if nothing had happened. Ichigo the substitute Soul Reaper had no idea what had happened to Toshiro. No-one wanted to tell him because they fear that he may storm the Soul Society once more after they have heard about them neglecting his probable death.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya were close friends (even though it didn't seem as if they were). Once word gets to him about this, he will most likely get the wrong idea and go on a killing spree for revenge. Therefore, it had been made clear that it was forbidden to notify the orange-haired Soul Reaper about anything linked to the Captain.

* * *

><p>The rain was pounding against the bodies of the human and the one Soul Reaper who stood in the centre of the town, unnoticed. The dripping water heaving onto her long, orange hair whilst sliding down her long, chest-revealing kimono. Her blue eyes glistening under the glimmering glow of the beautiful, silver moon.<p>

She walked across the murky ground coming across some rubble from a building which had recently collapsed. However, the only thing that caught her attention was blood. Thick, crimson blood. Her eyes widened as she saw the hidden white material which looked somewhat similar to a Captain's haori. Not just any Captain's haori - Toshiro Hitsugaya's. Tears filled her eyes and dribbled downwards as she blinked, her eyelashes' flickering kicked away the tears forcing them to fall down her delicate face.

Rapidly, she flipped the rubble which laid on top of the material over and noticed a small boy lying in a pool of red liquid. The boy had spiky, white hair and his turquoise eyes were slightly open showing no sign of life. His delicate orbs completely void of emotion as his once smooth skin was a pale white. White just like his hair. White just like snow. White like ice.

Faster and faster, more and more tears were running down her face like the rain as if they were having some sort of competition/race. Yet though the rain was heavily pounding faster than the speed of light, her fallen tears were faster. Rangiku's emotions were going wild, flailing around in her broad-mind; the emotions of sadness, anguish and despair. However there was one emotion which confused her - anger.

Why was she angry that her Captain had fallen and became deceased? Was it the Soul Society's fault? Was it because they couldn't help him? Or was it because they didn't bother to find him? No. That wasn't the reason. The Lieutenant blamed herself for it. She thought that she was to blame, due to the fact that it's the Lieutenant's job to protect their Captain. However, she had let him die without her dying first.

Rangiku was drowning. Not drowning by water, but by emotions. By anger, by sadness, by despair, by devastation.

...

"Captain...", she whimpered. "I-I'm sorry..."


	2. Ichigo's Reaction

"No..." Ichigo whispered in a strained tone. He choked on his words as he forced them out of his mouth, "H-He can't be dead..." He continued, his eyes watering with tears of dread as they slid down his cheeks. Rangiku stood in front of the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper, watching him as he attempted to hold back the tears.

"I'm afraid it's true. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was found dead by me three days ago. He was covered in blood with multiple stab wound - I also found him crushed by a fallen structure." Rangiku mentioned, her voice producing a rare and serious tone.

Ichigo slid down the walls of his bedroom, his inner world heaving with rain that pounded against the sideways world. He then saw Hichigo, his inner hollow, glaring at him. The hollow's eyes threatening him to make the rain stop. Its black and yellow eyes piercing the soul of the human. "**Ichigo...**" His hollow spoke, menacingly, "**You better stop this soon, I'm not one to like the rain that I'm forced to put up with!**"

Ignoring his comments, he continued to focus on the older woman. He closed his teary, brown eyes, remembering all of the times the young Captain and Ichigo had together. Even though it seemed as if they hadn't been such amazing friends with each other, they had a deep understanding of one another. They could read each other like an open book. They had saved each other many times before, like the time when Ichigo had saved Toshiro from the Soul Society. **(A/N, for those who don't know... it was from DiamondDust Rebellion.)**

"So, what now?" Ichigo asked, his tone depressed as he suppressed his emotions which almost felt as if they were going to snap and break, breaking him along with it.

"We're going to hold a funeral for him - it's the least we can do."

"Wait, maybe Orihime can-"

"No, Ichigo, it's too late for that..."

"But she-"

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. It's too late. You have to understand that Orihime can't do everything."

Instead of retorting and arguing stubbornly, the orange-haired Human hung his head in defeat. "I'll break the news to Karin, after all, she did have a seret crush on him." He joked, "See you tomorrow, Rangiku."

"Good bye, Ichigo."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to do Ichigo's reaction to Toshiro's death (No, he didn't really die in the animemanga :P). I know that he wouldn't really do that, but I had no idea what his true reaction would be.**

**I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but I wanted to carry it on with this and this might be the last chapter - I'm not sure if I should do another one, because I have no idea what to do it on next.**


End file.
